<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pull me in until I see the light by bellamyblakesgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476831">pull me in until I see the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/bellamyblakesgirl'>bellamyblakesgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bellamy Blake Deserves Better, F/M, Fluff and Angst, JROTH can choke, Not Canon Compliant, just me writing shit to get it out of my system, season 7 what the fuck is that?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyblakesgirl/pseuds/bellamyblakesgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses a kiss deep into Clarke’s hair and squeezes her tightly, green smoke enveloping them all.<br/>“I’m proud of you, Bellamy,” She whispers.<br/>He takes it with him on his final journey.</p><p>In one last effort to save his life and make amends, Bellamy Blake enters the anomaly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Bill Cadogan, Bellamy Blake &amp; Harper McIntyre, Bellamy Blake &amp; Jasper Jordan, Bellamy Blake &amp; Lincoln, Bellamy Blake &amp; Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake &amp; Monty Green, Bellamy Blake &amp; Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pull me in until I see the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so literally fuck JROTH and this entire season and this fic is me trying to give my favorite character some fucking love after the shitshow that was 7x13.<br/>I've seen some similar stuff done with Clarke and wanted some for my favorite son who deserved better. Really I wrote this because I wanted someone to tell Bellamy that they were proud of him.</p><p>Also, some housekeeping stuff: Clarke did NOT shoot Bellamy in this fic, he doesn't know who did. She still blames herself though. And I'm basically going with what I wanted the Anomaly to be, especially since they completely forgot about the "greatest desire, greatest fear" plotline.</p><p>Any similarities to other fics are completely coincidental.</p><p>It's my first 100 fic so please be nice *puppy-dog eyes*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All he hears is a single gunshot and pain blooms through his chest like the blood on Doucette’s robes. It’s red like the man he used to be and not black like the commanders he fought against.</p><p>He doesn’t see who shot the bullet, but he hears Clarke’s voice, wild and untamed as it rages through the halls of Sanctum.</p><p>Madi has already gone through the anomaly, Gabriel has disappeared. The book lays by his side, just out of reach for another disciple to take it in his hands. For Clarke to take it in hers.</p><p>He knows Clarke is not the shooter. He feels it somewhere deep inside the recesses of his mind, where the sick love of Octavia once persisted.</p><p>She doesn’t take it.</p><p>Her hands are empty. No gun. No book. Just blood covering them as she drags herself into the green mist, the once unknown portal swallowing her up as it shrinks.</p><p>Bellamy feels an urge to follow her. To become the man he was before. His heart has been tearing itself into shreds, wailing with each act he committed like his mom right before she was floated.</p><p>His blood drags across the floor, smearing what once belonged to the primes. What had belonged to Sheidheda before the Shepherd had saved them all. His arms propel him forward, crawling inch by inch, the anomaly shrinking until it's nothing but a tiny sliver, the verdant color swirling in his eyes, drawing him closer and closer like the light on Etherea.</p><p>He’s almost there. He’s almost with her.</p><p><em>Wait for me,</em> he wants to call. <em>Wait for me, Clarke. I’m coming. I’m right behind you.</em></p><p>Some deep part of him doesn’t think she’ll believe him.</p><p>He’d betrayed her. Locked her up and tortured her until she gave up the flame. Endangered her child and left her behind.</p><p>He imagines a head of blonde hair behind the gunshot and a different pain cuts through his heart, visceral and sharp as it daggers him over and over again. He shouldn’t have left her behind. He should have stayed with her.</p><p>He should have believed her.</p><p>He always believed her.</p><p>A voice that sounds so similar to his own calls out her name. “Clarke! Clarke!” It’s hoarse and he’s choking on his own blood, iron filling up his mouth and spilling over onto his chin. “I’m so sorry, I’m so r r y!”</p><p>Saltwater mixes with blood and he feels the fire in his chest burn out. He can’t keep fighting anymore. He refuses to fight anymore.</p><p>Failure was all his life was. He failed to save his mom. He failed to lead the delinquents. He failed to save Clarke. He failed to do better.</p><p>It permeated his life, ever since his mother decided that having one child wasn’t enough. It ripped through his chest, tearing him open as the last of the life left his eyes, hand outstretched toward the gateway.</p><p>A tendril wrapped around his finger.</p><p>And then another. And all that lone disciple saw was the near-dead body of Bellamy Blake swallowed whole.</p><hr/><p>His eyes fluttered open to face the bottom of Octavia’s bunk in Factory Station. Everything was right where he’d left it.</p><p>The scratchy red blanket he’d let his mother have instead of him. His cadet jacket tossed carelessly on his mother’s sewing table, no doubt with another hole in it from training. He stopped himself as he caught sight of his reflection.</p><p>He was so young. He couldn’t be more than nineteen or twenty. Just around the age he was before Octavia was arrested.</p><p>Octavia.</p><p>It was a natural instinct. To search for his sister after everything they’d been through. An instinct that had been beaten out of him by the Shepherd. Love was weakness. Love was toxic. Love had started wars and created divisions. To love was to be weak.</p><p>For a brief moment he considers that Lexa had been right all those years ago.</p><p>Laughter broke through his thoughts and he whipped his gaze away from the panel on the floor. The place he had hid his own sister away for sixteen years.</p><p>Out of love, he had rationalized. But that wasn’t love. He knew that now.</p><p>The door slid open and Bellamy stepped back in shock.</p><p>Not because of what he saw, but because of who had walked in. Brunette clashed with blonde as the two stumbled in, clearly drunk and trying to shush each other.</p><p>“There he is!” Octavia called, temporarily abandoning her friend to acknowledge her own brother. “Bell, you would not believe the night we had,”</p><p>Clarke whined from her side as she grasped tightly to Octavia’s arm, “Noooo don’t tell him. Then he’ll tell my dad and that’s no fun.”<br/>“Shhushh,” Octavia slurred, a chuckle escaping her lips again, “I told you, Bell’s cool. Right big brother?”</p><p>His mouth hung open at the sight, Octavia with her horribly cut bangs and Clarke with her hair knotted back in a tight braid away from her face. “O,” He grasped her arm, just like he used to do all those years ago on Earth, “What the hell were you thinking? You know you can’t leave the apartment.”</p><p>Octavia scoffed, “Since when?”</p><p>Bellamy shot a look at her like it was obvious. “Since you’ve been born.”</p><p>The girl rolled her eyes and shoved her hand playfully against his shoulders, “Oh please, You didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you brought Clarke home the other night.”</p><p>A blush scattered itself across his cheeks and Clarke looked as shocked as he felt. “How did you find out about that?” She asked, clearly more upset about Octavia finding out about them than her possibly endangering herself.</p><p>Bellamy however, was still processing what she said. He had brought Clarke home? Clarke had been in his bed? And his sister was able to walk the ship freely?</p><p>He shook his head, stomach churning as if he was at sea, ready to spill whatever he’d eaten onto the floor beneath him.</p><p>“Oh come on,” Octavia teased, sending a look between the two of them, “You two are so loud I could hear Bellamy’s declarations of love from the bridge.”</p><p>Clarke’s short chuckle suddenly brought back a thousand memories. Of a time when it was just the two of them and a small camp against the world. Before Mount Weather. Before Lexa. Back in front of a campfire playing washer pong, where their worst worry was fending for themselves in a world where they weren’t alone.</p><p>But they’d had each other, and somehow that was enough.</p><p>When had that stopped being enough?</p><p>Her smirk morphed into a mischievious smile as she pressed closer, moonshine on her breath, but he was drinking in every bit of it. He had wanted this for so long. Octavia safe, Clarke in his arms. A world where they didn’t have to go to Earth.</p><p>A world where the three of them were happy.</p><p>131 years…and they still never got it.</p><p>“Yeah, he does seem to be pretty in love with me,” She joked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tasted her lips on his and melted into the embrace.</p><p>Was this what love was supposed to feel like?</p><p>Was this what he’d been convinced to give up?</p><p>They pulled apart and the words left his mouth before he could stop them. “I love you,” Bellamy whispered, a hint of a smile on his face. A weight sprung from his shoulders as he tasted the phrase in his mouth, the words he’d been so afraid to say all those years ago rejuvenating him in a way he hadn’t thought possible.</p><p>He wanted to say them over and over until he ran out of breath. He wanted Clarke to know that there was never a moment that he didn’t believe them. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her.</p><p>“Then why’d you leave me behind?” Clarke’s voice turned scratchy and hoarse, boils bubbling up around her face as they were torn from the Ark. Back on Earth. A red glow settled over them as the death wave erupted, killing every last being in its path. Every last one except him.</p><p>“You failed me Bellamy,” Clarke stuttered out, tears dripping from her bright blue eyes as she collapsed in his arms, helmet broken and suit torn as she began to burn, pus and blood leaking out of her as she grew paler and paler. “You failed me.”</p><p>“No,” He spoke with shaky breaths, hot tears burning his lips as they paraded down his face, “No, I didn’t. You’re alive Clarke…I know you’re alive and right—and right here with me.”</p><p>Except she’s not. She hasn’t been by his side since he dropped through the anomaly.</p><p>And the Clarke Griffin he loved had died with him that day.</p><p>And all he can hear is her choking on her own blood, her hoarse screams cut off as the radiation infects her, nightblood not enough to stop it.</p><p>He can’t describe this pain. He’ll never be able to describe this pain. Because no matter how many times he thought she was dead, that pain paled in comparison to watching the real thing.</p><p>He had failed her. Just like he had failed everyone else.</p><hr/><p>Bright lights fill his vision and he’s back on Bardo, dressed in white robes and sporting a shaved face. He feels flat, like a chord out of place. Not at all like the man he once thought he was.</p><p>The sky darkens around him, matte against the shimmering steel walls of the compound. Octavia stands before him, gaze pleading with him, eyes wet with unshed tears as the guards escort Clarke to M-Cap. As they escort his best friend to M-Cap on his orders.</p><p>“Bellamy,” O’s voice breaks, sounding so much like their mother. He’s never noticed it before. “What are you doing?”</p><p>A shot rings out against metal and he’s whisked away to the bunker, Clarke’s face staring him down with the determination he saw in Mount Weather. She is alive and pumped with nightblood, carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders once again. And Bellamy is inches from the bunker door, ready to open it and save his sister. His two worlds laid out in front of him.</p><p>His choice is easy. It’s always been easy.</p><p>And just like his sister, a broken question leaves his lips, “Clarke…what are you doing?”<br/>It echoes through the cavernous space, the bunker melting into a matte black sky, the two of them alone once again, his and Octavia’s voices blending together like a melody that was never meant to be sung.</p><p>The Blake siblings are in harmony in a way they never have been before. Each faced with another person they love. Faced to make a decision that will kill the other.</p><p>“What I have to.” Bellamy and Clarke speak in tandem. The cock of a gun heard while the doors to Octavia’s cell shut. Bellamy watches, waiting for Clarke to drop the gun.</p><p>Her grip tightens.</p><p>Her hair is shorter and Bellamy is dressed in white again. The two scenes swirling together like one of her paintings. He is back on Sanctum, the anomaly glowing brighter and brighter, tempting him to jump with them. To get off this damn moon and be on her side again.</p><p><em>But when has she ever been on his?</em> </p><p>
  <em>When has she believed him?</em>
</p><p>It’s Cadogan’s voice. His venomous whispers that cost him his friends and his family. That cost him his life. Bellamy had never been a religious man, but he knew penance was real. And he was finally paying his.</p><p>“Don’t make me do this,” Clarke chokes out, tears teetering dangerously close to the edge. The barrel of the gun is pointed directly at him and he can hardly breathe. He knows Clarke can’t either. This isn’t them. It’s never been this way.</p><p>They were meant for so much more. He’d poisoned his sister for her. He’d risked his family’s life to get her back. She’d waited for him for five years. She’d forsaken her own safety for his.</p><p>The two of them orbited each other like magnets. Tied to each other through some invisible force that refused to let them go.</p><p>His voice was throaty, trying to keep the lump in his stomach from reaching his throat. “You’re not going to shoot me, Clarke.”</p><p>It was the only thing he was sure about. He and Clarke were necessary for one another. The head and the heart.</p><p>One couldn’t live without the other.</p><p>But he’d failed her so many times over. Chains rattled in his memory, a familiar voice screaming that he’d broken his promise to her. The sight of the death wave burning the ground alive as he survived in space, leaving her behind. Locking her up in Arkadia so Pike could have his way, taking no responsibility for his part in Mount Weather, cause it was too easy to blame Clarke for it all.</p><p>He was tired of failing. He was tired of the same cycle of events over and over again. When were they going to stop betraying each other? When were they going to stop killing each other?</p><p><em>When you show them the way.</em> Cadogan’s voice whispered in his head. <em>When we win the Last War.</em></p><p>But that’s not true. It’s all the same. There was always one more war to fight. One more person to disappoint.</p><p>But not Clarke. Not anymore. He couldn’t do that to her.</p><p>
  <em>But you have. You betrayed her the moment you told him the truth about the flame. You betrayed her love, her trust. She believed in you, and you betrayed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She loved you. And you killed her.</em>
</p><p>The words ripped through him, tearing him in two as his body trembled, barely able to hold back his screams. His eyes met Clarke’s, tremors shaking him from head to toe as his heart threatened to tear him open. It wanted to claw its way out of his chest, to scream that he was still in here. That this wasn’t who he was.</p><p>But that wasn’t what he said. With saltwater spilling over onto his cheeks and grief cutting him apart, all he said was, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>The gunshot felt so familiar, hitting him directly where she knew it would injure him the most. The head killing the heart. He'd never be able to describe the pain. How it had been Clarke's lack of faith that had killed him instead of the gun. The way the bullet tore through his chest like a fierce wind, burning him from the inside out, barely breathing anymore.</p><p>He stumbled back from the force of the shot, legs tripping over something heavy.</p><p>He landed on his ass, staring directly into the cold eyes of Chancellor Jaha, blood leaking from the bullet hole in his torso.</p><p>His first failure.</p><p>Trikru bodies littered the area around him, each one slaughtered with peaceful looks on their faces. Each one in a pool of their own blood, and his hands shake, trying to keep calm in a world that was nothing but chaos. He scrambled back, but Jaha’s eyes keep staring at him, and soon he hears the same words he did when Octavia was found. Just before his mother was floated.</p><p>“Bellamy Blake, you have been sentenced to die.”</p><p><em>Please.</em> He begs, hating the sound of it in his head. It’s too easy. And he knows that Jaha will never allow it. “Kill me…please.”</p><p>A fist collides with his face and he’s spitting blood on the ground, a large hand grasping his hair and pulling him up to meet a face he saw every night in his dreams.</p><p>“<em>Get smak daun, gyon op nodotaim</em>,”</p><p>Brown eyes that he’d considered a friend enter his gaze. He wears no guard jacket, nor Trikru furs, but Bellamy knows who he is nevertheless. The tattoos give it away before anything else does.</p><p>“Lincoln?” He pants and the grounder pulls him up, blood leaking from the bullet hole in his head. Guilt claws at Bellamy’s gut. <em>His death is your fault</em>, it screams. <em>You don’t deserve to mourn him.</em></p><p>“<em>Yu gonplei nou ste odon Bellomi kom Skaikru,</em>” He assures him, grasping his shoulders in a show of brotherly love. His face morphs into Kane’s, who looks at him with a sense of pride on his face. “And you still have a long way to go before it is.”</p><p>“I failed them,” He exhaled, unable to stop the tear from escaping his duct, “They trusted me and I failed them.” His lip trembled and he shook his head, meeting Kane’s gaze again, “How do I come back from that?”</p><p>“You do better”</p><p>The voice breaks his heart again, Monty comes into view, Harper and Jasper by his side, a smile on all their faces.</p><p>“I don’t even know how to do that anymore,” He confessed, sniffling as he stared ahead into the darkness, a trail of green smoke too far away to see.</p><p>“No one does,” Harper spoke up, the kind smile on her face taking him back to their days on the Ring, when she used to sit with him until he’d cried everything out. God how he wished she was still here.</p><p>“But fighting a war isn’t it.” Jasper reminded him, his gaze lingering on the former leader. Another person he’d failed. “All we did on the ground was fight each other. Violence only leads to more violence.”</p><p><em>The last war</em>, he wanted to say. That was the fight for peace, for transcendence. But a part of him realized that Jasper was right.</p><p>A fight for peace was something that could never exist. War only led to more war. Violence only led to more violence.</p><p>“Blood must not have blood” He recited. He wasn’t around when Lexa had made the decree, but he knew it had gotten her killed. The first commander in centuries to try for peace, and she’d died trying to save his mistakes.</p><p>He took a step, and then another. Each one leading him closer to the green smoke at the end of things. He didn’t know where it would take him, but he wanted to go there. He wanted peace.</p><p>After so much violence, didn’t he deserve that?<br/>It’s not about deserve, a voice rang in his head. It sounded almost like Octavia’s. His friends stood behind him. Monty, Harper, and Jasper on one side. Lincoln and Kane on the other.</p><p>He stepped into the green smoke, sunlight filling his vision.</p><hr/><p>Laughter rang in his ears, and a flash of blonde hair glowed in the distance, the smell of freshly cut wood weaving through his nostrils.</p><p>A bark pulls him to reality and he’s soon tackled by the giant golden retriever Madi had adopted back on Sanctum.</p><p>“Picasso stop!” A voice that belongs to neither Clarke or Madi calls out to him, “Leave dad alone!”</p><p>
  <em>Dad?</em>
</p><p>A boy runs up to him, maybe eleven or twelve, with a spattering of freckles across his nose and brilliant blue eyes the color of the skies. Picasso jumps off him and runs toward the boy, deciding to lick him instead. A mass of curly brown locks burying themselves in the dog’s fur.</p><p>“Jake!” Someone calls.</p><p>Bellamy freezes when he sees her. She’s older, that’s for certain, but somehow she looks the same. Her hair is the same short style he’s grown to love, but her smile is brighter, her eyes kinder. The boy turns to Clarke and embraces her, a shy smile on his face, “Sorry Mom, I just wanted to make sure Dad was okay.” Jake quickly explains, sheepishly looking away in a manner all too familiar, “I should have been watching harder.”</p><p>Bellamy watches as Clarke kneels down, gently brushing away a dark curl that perfectly matches Bellamy’s and bobs her head to the side. “You don’t have to explain anything. Now go find Auntie O and your sister, it’s time for dinner.”</p><p>He watches in shock as the boy bounds away, the dog eagerly following after him. <br/>His son.</p><p>Their son.</p><p>“There you are,” Clarke stands up with a smile on her face, unburdened by everything in the world. “I was worried Indra had kept you again with her demands.”</p><p>She wraps her arms around his waist like it’s the most natural thing in the world, leaning her head directly over his heart.</p><p>“From you?” He teases, an unfamiliar lightness floating in his chest, “Never.”</p><p>They stand there for a few minutes, and he’s not sure when he started wishing for anything other than this. Just him and Clarke and Octavia and the family they built existing together.</p><p>Nothing to worry about except who was going to do dishes and who was going to be the last one to bed.</p><p>An entire life where they wouldn’t have to fight to survive.</p><p>He was so tired of fighting.</p><p>He presses a kiss deep into Clarke’s hair and squeezes her tightly, green smoke enveloping them all.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Bellamy,” She whispers.</p><p>He takes it with him on his final journey.</p><hr/><p>Clarke hasn’t even had time to mourn when they find Octavia and Echo with the others. Oh god, how was she going to tell them?</p><p>How was she going to tell them that Bellamy had truly died this time?<br/>That he wasn’t coming back? That it wasn’t a trick of the anomaly?</p><p>They were going to kill her.</p><p>“Clarke?” Someone’s calling her name, but they feel far away. Like a dream. “Clarke, what’s going on?”</p><p>He was dead. Bellamy Blake was dead and it was all her fault. If only she’d been able to stop it. If only she'd been faster The book wasn’t important, not when it came to her best friend. The only person in the entire world who could ever understand her other than Lexa. The one person who had stood by her side through everything.</p><p>She’d forgiven him so many times.</p><p>She would have forgiven him for this.</p><p>It wasn’t his fault, she told herself. She knew it was a lie. He had no choice.</p><p><em>There’s always another choice</em>, a voice spoke to her.</p><p>But he was dead. And there was no coming back.</p><p>“Clarke!”</p><p>It’s Raven who snaps her out of it. She and Madi are on either side of her, both ready to catch her as she collapses to her knees, sobs echoing through the metal chamber of the planet they’ve found themselves on. The ground is cold and familiar and her hands collapse against it as she falls forward on all fours, Octavia swooping in to pick her back up.</p><p>“Hey,” She urged, a comforting look in the brunette’s eyes, “Clarke, what happened?”</p><p>She can’t even form the words. Because once she does it’ll be real.</p><p>Everyone she’s ever loved she’s lost, and she doesn’t know if she can take this one.</p><p><em>Clarke Griffin doesn’t break</em>, Raven says in her memories.</p><p>But she does.</p><p>Clarke breaks over and over and over again but is forced to go on when everyone has left her.</p><p>She is always the one choosing others over herself. And Bellamy was always there to help her through it.</p><p>But he’s not there now. This time there would be no forgiveness from anyone. Everybody would hate her again, and she’d truly be left alone, carrying the burden of their lives on her back like a stone.</p><p>“Bellamy’s dead,” She squeaks out, and collapses in Octavia’s arms. The girl holds her tight, placing her head atop hers in comfort.</p><p>He’s really gone this time. The bullet had struck him right in the heart and she would have laughed at the symbolism if it were anyone else. He’d saved her from her head, and she’d killed him with his heart.</p><p><em>You didn’t fire the gun</em>, a softer voice reminded her, almost sounding like Lexa’s.</p><p><em>No, but I pulled the trigger</em>. She had led him to take the book. She had led him to this.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">To Cadogan.</span>
</p><p>Clarke had never even given him a chance. Over a hundred years they’d never stopped believing in each other, but the moment she did, it all fell apart.</p><p>Had she ever truly believed in him?</p><p><em>Of course, you have,</em> that voice spoke again. <em>You did more than believe in him. You loved him.</em></p><p>And she’d betrayed him.</p><p>A thud brought her out of her misery, several sobs and sniffles heard throughout the chamber as she pulled herself up, marching forward to find Cadogan’s face.</p><p>“You make one wrong move,” She began, cocking the gun and pointing the barrel directly at him, “And I will feed you to whatever is up there.”</p><p>Cadogan’s eyes twinkled, like he knew a secret no one else did. “You know what’s up there Clarke. It’s a shame Disciple Blake couldn’t see it again.”</p><p>Her pistol lashed across his face, drawing blood from his jaw as he reeled from the force of the blow. Her chest constricted and she used any available energy she had left to keep herself from breaking.</p><p>Clarke Griffin doesn’t break.</p><p>“Don’t you talk about him!”</p><p>The gleam in his eye was back. “This will all be over soon Clarke.”</p><p>Gabriel led the way, Indra’s gun against Cadogan’s back.</p><p>Clarke was the last one out, Octavia staying behind to comfort her. “Clarke…”</p><p>Her hand wrapped around Octavia’s and that was all she needed. The two grieved for the man they had lost, and it comforted Clarke to know that she was not alone.</p><p>When they broke for air green filled her vision. Trees reminiscent of Earth towered high above her, a yellow sun beating down on all of them. She couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Neither could anyone else.</p><p>They were finally home.</p><p>A home that hadn’t been decimated by bombs. A home that still had water and food and shelter. A home that survived.</p><p>“Clarke!” Raven called, voice thick with something she couldn’t comprehend at the moment. Clarke let go of Octavia’s hand and pressed forward, the group following afterward. “I just found him like this, I don’t—“</p><p>Her hand flew to her mouth in a strangled gasp. On the ground before her was a figure she’d held previously. A figure she’d watch die in her own arms before abandoning them.</p><p>A sharp breath came from her side and Octavia and Echo were on either side of her, both wearing similar expressions to the one on her face.</p><p>Because the figure on the ground was Bellamy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos/a comment if you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>